CODE GEASS: SCHOOL FESTIVAL SPECIAL SURPRISE
by junntan
Summary: IN THE INCOMING ASHFORD ACADEMY SCHOOL FESTIVAL, THE STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS WERE PLANNING TO SURPRISE NUNNALLY BY INVITING HIS BROTHER, LELOUCH, TO THE FESTIVAL. WILL NUNNALLY SURPRISE, OR WOULD THEY SURPRISE THEIR SELF BY THEIR OWN PLAN. THIS IS A ONE SHOT FANFICTION OF THE ANIME CODE GEASS.


**CODE GEASS: SCHOOL FESTIVAL SPECIAL SURPRISE**

 **NOTE: I DID NOT OWN THE ANIME CODE GEASS. IT WAS CREATED BY SUNRISE. IT WAS FANFICTION.**

* * *

It's the time of the year for the School Festival in Ashford Academy. The Student Council were busy in preparing for the festival. This is the first Ashford Academy School Festival with the new Student Council President. And the war against the former Britannian Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia were just over.

"Well, the School Festival is about to start soon. We're going to do our best to make sure this year's festival were going to be successful. Kallen, youre in charge of the decorations. Gino, you're duty is to make sure the Knightmare Frame that we going to use for the giant pizza event are okay. And I'm going to check all the school clubs for the booths," said Rivalz, the new president of the Student Council.

"Looks like someone so serious about the school festival," said Gino.

"He's right, Rivalz. It's not like you. Take it easy, will you?" said Kallen.

"Do you think so. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about this festival. Now that the Area 11, huh, I'm meant Japan are not longer part of the Holy Britannian Empire. Most of the students are going back to the mainland next year. And the Principal were planning to open the school for Japanese. He wants to make sure we can make a good reputation the incoming school festival. So we can attract more students to be enroll. And now the Student Council only has three members. We're about to graduate next year. Who's going to be left behind to manage the Student Council when we gone," said Rivalz.

"Don't worry about it, Rizalz. We can do it," said Kallen

"She's right. And we can ask the helps of Milly and the others. There's nothing to worry about," said Gino.

"I'm only becoming the new president because he's lost. He's supposed to be here in my position. I wish Lelouch is still alive. I think he can do this job better than me," said Rivalz.

"Don't say that name in here. That's his own fault why he end up like that. And besides, everyone happy when he's been gone. Who's going to be happy when he's back?" said Gino.

"Stop saying stuff like that. You don't anything of him. And Nunnally has been sad since she lost his brother. He's the most important person to her," said Kallen.

"I'm sorry, Kallen. Just forget what I say," say Gino.

"That's it, I have an idea so we can attract more visitors to the festival and to make Nunnally happy," said Rivalz.

"What is it, then? asked Kallen.

"What are you waiting for? Tell us, what is it in your mind?," said Gino.

"Okay, what if we invited Nunnally in the festival. Remember, she always likes to be in the festival. And wherever Empress Nunnally went, you can expect that Zero is with her. You that how the Japanese people honored Zero. So if Zero went to the festival, I'm sure all the Japanese were going to truss our school to enroll,' said Rizalz.

"You're going to use Nunnally for that plan of yours," said Kallen.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm just like Nunnally to have some fun just like before. I noticed, ever since she became the Empress, there's so much problems she needs to handle that she can't hardly take a rest," said Rivalz.

"I'm sorry about what I say to say. But I think Nunnally didn't want to come to the school," said Kallen.

"Why do you think that? We'll never if we didn't ask her," said Gino.

"I know. I also lost my brother. As much as I can, I won't like to go to the places where I remember him", said Kallen.

"I understand that, but I really like to invite her to the festival. What should we do now? It's not like we can call her brother, Lelouch to the festival so she can be interested to come," said Rivalz.

"Are you nuts. We can't do that. You he's already dead. Are you planning to call a ghost?" said Gino.

"That's it. We can invite Lelouch. I'm sure Nunnally will be happy to spend a day in the festival with his brother," said Kallen.

"Kallen, you knew that I'm only joking, right? We can't do that," said Gino.

"He's right, Kallen. We can't bring back the dead," said Rivalz.

"Who's saying I am going to call the real Lelouch. I'm going to invite the second Lelouch.

* * *

In the day of the School Festival. When they heard that Empress Nunnally and Zero are going to come to the festival, many of the Japanese went to see him in person. And finally, empress Nunnally came out from the Britannian Royal car. Together with her, helping her to get down from the car, are other than Zero. Everyone excited to see them in person. The student Council members greeted them.

"Nunnally, I'm happy to see you," said Kallen.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Kallen. It's been a while since I come in here," said Nunnally.

"Empress Nunnally, Zero, we're welcoming you to Ashford Academy School Festival. We're hoping you enjoy your day in this place," said Rivalz.

"What are you saying. I always enjoy my day at this festival, you know that," said Nunnally.

"He's just nervous about the result of the festival, Your Majesty. He's in charged, after all. Don't let him bother you," said Gino.

"Don't worry, Rivalz, I'm sure your festival is as good as President Milly used to make," said Nunnally. It's looks like Rivalz get more nervous when he heard the name of Milly. "Anyway, you say, there's someone that wants to see me. Where is he?" said Nunnally.

"Oh, right, he's in the Student Council Room waiting for you," said kallen.

"Could we escorte you to the place?" asked Rivalz.

"Stop acting like that, Rivalz. You're freaking me out," said Kallen.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about this thing," said Rivalz.

"Don't worry. I have already call the Student Council Building to get ready for our coming. Everything's will be fine," said Gino.

"You're right. Now, should we go," said Rivalz. Kallen, Rivalz, and Gino escorted Nunnally to the Student Council Building. They left Zero in his Japanese fans.

* * *

And they finally got to the Student Council building where there's someone wants to meet with Nunnally.

"It's brought back the time, when I'm a student in here. It's zero okay? We left him at the front gate" said Nunnaly.

"It's okay, Nunnally. I'm sure, the man of miracles can handle some of his fans," said Kallen.

"Okay, if you say so. Where's this person that wanted to meet me, anyway?" said Nunnally.

And then, a mysterious man came out from the other room. "Long time no see, Nunnally. I'm glad to meet you," said a mysterious man.

"It that really you. It's impossible. You can't be in here," said Nunnally.

The mysterious man came close to Nunnally. He knelt down and take Nunnally's hands. "Did you already forget about me, Nunnally," said the mysterious man.

"This hand, It is you. I'll never forget the hands of your hands, Brother. But how could you be in here. It's impossible that you will come in here," said Nunnally.

The mysterious man that wanted to meet with Nunnally are other than his Brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. "You don't have to think about that, The important is that I'm here with you. I came in here to spend a day with you in festival just like we do before. Can you come with me, your brother. Don't worry, I will disguise so no one will recognize me," said Lelouch.

"I didn't not knew how will this happening? But I happy to enjoy the day with you brother. Now could we go now, Brother," said Nunnally.

"Yes, Nunnally. I will make sure that you'll become happy this day," said Nunnally.

"I'm will happy together with you Brother," said Nunnally.

* * *

And then, together, they go to enjoy the festival. All day long, they enjoy to go around the school festival. They play different of games, tried many kinds of booths, watched some performances of the different clubs and many stuffs they usual do in the festival before. It's be a happy day for them. And at last, the School Festival is over.

"Do you have a wonderful day, Nunnally?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes, I am, Brother. Now that I with you, I will never be lonely anymore," said Nunnally,

"I can't go with you anymore, Nunnally. You knew that. I have to go now," said Nunnally.

"No, you can't leave again, Brother. I can't continue without you. I knew, can I come with you instead? We can live together just like before," said Nunnally.

"Stop that, Nunnally. You can't act like that. Don't foreget, you're the new Empress now. Many people'll depends on you. Just remember, I always be with you," said Lelouch. After Lelouch say that, he suddenly disappears.

"Brother, I'll never forget that. I will do my best to became a good leader. goodbye, Brother," said Nunnally.

* * *

"Thank you everyone, I have a wonderful day. Sorry, I have to go now. There's a lot of things I need to do. But I make sure, I will visit you if I have a free time. Goodbye, Everyone, See you later," said Nunnally. And then left, together with Zero, who looks likes got tired of entertaining his Japanese fans.

"Looks like Nunnally have a good time. I'm happy that," said Kallen.

"And I hear, many of the Japanese who attend the festival, are willing to enroll in the Ashford Academy. It was a successful because of your plan," said Rivalz.

''I never knew your plan that to make Miss Sayoko disguised as Lelouch and spend a day with Nunnally will be became Successful," said Gino.

"You're right. But you knew, Miss Sayoko does a good job for acting as Lelouch, Its like I'll with the real Lelouch in this day," said Kallen.

"And Looks who's coming. Thank you, Miss Sayoko for your good work," said Rivlz. Miss Sayoko were dashing toward them.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't make it at the festival. There's an urgent business I need to attend this day," said Sayoko.

"What do you mean. You came in here , disguised as Lelouch just like in our plan," said Kallen.

"No, I very sure, I'm not making a story. I didn't not go in here as in the plan. Are you it was really me," said Sayoko.

"So if you are right. Who is that person with Nunnally at the festival," said Kallen.

* * *

In the back of the school. "Are you done in this place?" said C.C.

"Yes, I already done of what I need to do," said Lelouch.


End file.
